


Chica Fantasma Maniaco Duendecillo

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Chica Fantasma Maniaco Duendecillo [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Stargirl - Jerry Spinelli
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A strict yet unlucky young man who befriends a free spirited ghost girl.





	Chica Fantasma Maniaco Duendecillo

A young man arrived home after a bad day at work.

He has messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark brown mustache and tan skin with bags under his eyes. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a white shirt underneath his black sweater, blue pants and black shoes.

He falls on a couch.

He thought keep it together Morres you did a good job but your arch rival ruin anything!

But he hears a sweet voice humming a tune

It was a ghost girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a red headband, a light blue dress and black flat shoes.

He thought Don't freak out Gabriel it's just a ghost

Gabriel walked to a ghost girl

"H-hi I-I'm Gabriel"

"Mariluz"

Mariluz and Gabe blushed


End file.
